A Breaking and Entering Lesson
by GabrielSeductiveTrickster
Summary: I, Sasuke Uchiha, did a breaking and entering to my precious fox. Yes, I am talking about Naruto Uzumaki. I personally blame the Hyuuga for what had happened because there is no way in hell an Uchiha such as myself could have done a mistake. Yaoi,SasuNaru


**A Breaking and Entering Lesson**

**Thanks to my beta MoreThanABitCrazy29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Alright, another early present. This one is for New Years. I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmases. I know I did! I got a laptop! Also, I hope you enjoyed that little lemon. Some of you asked for a sequel to Lover's Contract, so this is my response: Unless I get another review, just one, then I'll do it. If not... then no threesome DX Sorry guys. **

**I got this idea when I was watching Dane Cook. He's funny... Well, I think so hahahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For the fans of crime out there, believe it or not, there are some regulations when breaking and entering. Although I don't recommend this act since, you know, it is illegal and you can go to jail for it, if it's truly necessary then there are some guidelines you must follow. I myself didn't follow these rules because I'm, one, I'm not a criminal, and two; I never knew there were even rules to follow.<p>

Rule number one: First you'll want to stake out the house before you do it. The best thing to do is to wait for the victim to leave the home. Trust me while you may have to wait it's a whole lot easier if no one's home especially when getting caught can land you in prison.

Rule number two: You need to make sure you have the proper attire. You'll want to be wearing dark preferably black clothing for obvious reasons. Also wear shoes that will be suitable if you need to make a quick escape.

Rule number three: Have an overall game plan in your head of what you want to take. You don't want to be fumbling around unsure of what's valuable and what you want to take.

Rule number four: Also this should be obvious but wear gloves try to keep evidence at a minimum.

Rule number five: And lastly, bring an accomplice. Make sure they are willing to do a breaking and entering.

Alright, you may be wondering as to why I even bothered telling you these tips. Well, it's because I, Sasuke Uchiha, did a breaking and entering to my precious fox. Yes, I am talking about Naruto Uzumaki. You may also be speculating as to why I had to do this horrendous act of crime especially towards the cute blond. Well it all started two days before Naru's birthday, which is on the tenth of October.

All of Rookie nine and the sand siblings had gathered the week before to decide who was getting what for Naruto. As you know, Naruto didn't grow up with the happiest childhood. When most of us were spending our birthdays with close friends and family, Naruto was alone in his small apartment with a tiny cake the Hokage had dropped off earlier that day.

That is why we, or more like Sakura, had decided to make the blonde's special day as extraordinary as possible. To see his bright smile shining with happiness was a gift to us all. Everyone knew he deserved all the love and care in the world. While I can rant on and on about how wonderful and perfect the dobe was, I shall get back to the main topic.

I personally blame the Hyuuga for what had happened because there is no way in hell an Uchiha such as myself could have done a mistake. I am as you could say the epiphany of perfection. I have everything, money, family, good looks, and intelligence, but the only thing I did not have was a certain tan, blue-eyed blond who always has a stupid grin plastered on his adorable face. Maybe it was my attitude towards him that pushed him away or my history with commitment, but whatever it was I just couldn't capture him.

I relentlessly tried to hint my feelings towards him. I even scared off anyone who tried to make a move on him. It was too dangerous to leave him alone. People call him my obsession, but I call him the love of my life. How can he not notice my love-struck expressions whenever he's around or the fact that my eyes are always roaming his body? There should be a limit as to how dense someone can be.

Anyway, the reason I had to break and enter into the endearing blonde's home was because Neji Hyuuga and his accomplice Kiba Inuzuka switched the birthday card I was planning to give him with the letter I wrote describing my undying love for the dobe. How they switched it, no one knows. By the time I noticed the letter being handed to Naruto it was too late. Which brings me to the present…

"Sasuke, I'm not sure about this. Why don't you let Naruto read your letter? Who knows, maybe he'll return your feelings?"

I scoffed at dog-breath.

"Or he'll reject me and kick my ass before I even have the chance to wallow in self-pity. The last thing I want is to not only ruin his special day, but have him hate me. I'd rather argue with him than have to deal with his cold stares. No thanks."

We were currently perched on top of a roof facing the dobe's bedroom window. It was chilly and the wind didn't help at all. My cheeks reddened and my eyes became watery. After a long night of partying, I was tired. I helped him clean a little since some people went over the top. Yes I am talking about Kiba and Sakura. I saw the lights turn off in Naruto's bedroom signaling he was about to go to sleep. Kiba and I waited until Naruto closed his eyes.

When he did, that's when we struck. We cautiously jumped on the porch of his bedroom. Kiba gave me a doubtful look which I returned with my infamous glare. He sighed and opened the window not too wide as to prevent the harsh wind from entering the warm room. The smell of ramen filled my nose as I stood in the snug apartment.

Naruto's loud snores were the only thing I heard. My gaze softened as I took a step forward to his bed. Blonde hair strewn across his face, pink lips parted, and exposed tan skin. I bit my lip, tempted to lean down and give Naruto's kissable lips a gentle peck, but Kiba interrupted my train of thought by coughing.

"I know Naruto looks delectable and all, but we have a top secret mission to complete," he whispered as he began rummaging through his drawers. I stared longingly at the blond once more before helping the mutt. We searched through everything he had in his room, but no letter. I growled as I threw another scroll. Where the fuck is that stupid letter?

Then I remembered the pile of cards he had in the living room, mine specifically on top. I left the room and walked down the narrow hallway. Pictures of team seven and rookie nine hung on the plain grey walls. One picture in particular caught my eye. It was recent that's for sure. The memory of that evening rushed to me. Naruto had issued a challenge, which I accepted. It was the normal sparing, but that day we found ourselves in a compromising position.

Naruto had landed on my back, a stupid grin spread wide on his face. His glistening blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun as he held me in a delicate head lock. My expression was the one I always wore when I was annoyed. I scowled at the camera as Naruto just laughed. My heart skipped as a blush made its way on my pale cheeks. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. The only one who could make me feel this way was Naruto, my precious fox.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he pushed past me. We walked into the living room where some wrapping paper still laid around on the beige carpet. The cards were stacked on the coffee table. Kiba and I looked at each other and moved towards the table when all of a sudden Kiba clumsily tripped over a box. His eyes widened as he fell. He grabbed the closest object in reach which was a vase of some sort. The loud crash resonated throughout the apartment. I held my breath as I stared wide eyed at Kiba. His posture stiffened when we heard the creaking of Naruto's mattress down the hall.

The cards were everywhere as they fluttered to the ground. My flowing writing caught my eye and I made a move to get it. The tip of my fingers touched the envelope as I snatched it. Kiba got to his feet and looked at me with a petrified expression. The lights in the narrow hallway turned on and the sounds of footsteps approaching the living room had Kiba fumbling to the window.

"Kiba! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry man. You're on your own!"

I looked at him with a shocked appearance when he jumped out of the window. I stood in the middle of the living room with cards fluttering everywhere. I began to panic and leaped behind one of the lumpy brown couches. The light in the living room turned on. My heart thumped against my chest and I swear a bead of sweat slid down my temple. It was quiet as Naruto looked around the living room. His blurry reflection on a painting became darker as he approached the brown sofa.

He glared when my raven hair caught his eye. He raised the bat in his hands and was about to swing when I caught it. His blue eyes widened in surprise, our faces centimeters away. The pain in my chest throbbed when I saw his suspicious expression. He withdrew the bat and put it on the couch.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, it's not what it looks like!"

He turned to examine the mess we had made. He quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to rob me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you here in my living room?"

I glanced away and clutched the envelope in my hand. Naruto glimpsed down and saw the envelope. He looked up, scoffing in disbelief.

"Then why do you have that envelo— Wait, that's the card you gave me."

I didn't know what to say other than hide it behind me.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I'm not blind."

He made a move to grab it but I just stepped back. He looked frustrated as we wrestled to seize it.

"Give me back my birthday card!"

"Never!"

"Sasuke! You ass give it ba—"

My back connected with the floor as we fell back. The pain shot through my spine, squeezing my eyes shut. A groan left my lips as I rubbed my head, the note entirely forgotten. Naruto landed on my chest, his hands grasping at my black shirt. And then it happened. What I've been waiting for since our academy days. Our lips connected, making the blonde's blue eyes widen. His cheeks were tainted pink when he saw the naked lust in my onyx eyes.

Naruto backed away, wiping his lips in the process, his entire face red with mortification.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you dobe."

The blonde sputtered as he stumbled away. He grabbed the bat and held it high. He glared at my unaffected form.

"Bastard! I'm not one of your fuck buddies!"

I clenched my hands, shame enveloping my being. Of course he wasn't, didn't he see that? The pain in my chest throbbed even more as I looked down, my raven hair masking my wounded expression. I took a deep breath and faced the cute blonde.

"I know you're not, but I want you. "

I got up from my position and stalked towards the fox. He eyed me suspiciously and didn't have to react for I instantly grabbed his head and made the kiss deeper. My fingers tangled in his spiky blonde locks as my lips moved against his. Naruto sat frozen, too shocked as to what was happening. I stared through half lidded eyes as I kissed him. I tugged at his bottom lip which seemed to break him out of his trance. He fisted my shirt and closed his blue eyes.

I delighted in his response. He gasped when my leg rubbed between his. His mouth parted in a silent scream when he moved against my knee. I licked my lips as I caressed his sides. His lustful expression excited me further. He moaned my name, his heavy panting grazing my ear our lips connected as we fumbled back, the letter falling out of my hand. I swiftly took off his pajamas starting with that ridiculous hat of his.

"Hey!" He exclaimed when I threw it across the room somewhere. I covered his protesting mouth with my own.

"Sasuke! I didn't consent to this," Naruto objected as he pushed against my chest. I sighed, annoyed that he wasn't cooperating.

"Why are you here Sasuke? You… You didn't come here to rape me did you?"

"No! Well, not rape per say…"

"Sasuke!"

I rolled my eyes, glancing away momentarily. He _did_ want to kiss the dobe, but the mutt interrupted before he could do anything.

"Hn, I got what I wanted. Here, "I said as I handed him the real birthday card. Naruto looked at it and then shook his head. I quirked an eyebrow and moved it towards him again.

"I don't want it."

"What?"

"I said I don't want it," he told me with cold blue eyes, "It means nothing if you replaced it with some decoy."

I didn't have time to react for Naruto snatched the letter out of my hand. He ran down the hallway as I chased after him. He went into his room, locking the door. I banged against his door.

"Naruto! Wait! Don't read it!"

After a couple of minutes, it was silent. My heart raced as I waited for the blonde to open the door. It felt like an eternity when he finally unlocked the door. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks flushed. I immediately embraced him, apologizing for everything.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean it!"

"You… You didn't mean it? You don't love me?"

I tightened my hold on him, unable to respond. Of course I loved him. I adored him. I breathed unevenly as I grabbed his wet cheek in my hand. My thumb caressed him, wiping away another tear. His glistening blue eyes gazed into my own.

"I... I love you dobe. But I was—"

"Then why didn't you want to give me the letter?"

"You'd hate me! You'd hate me and end up like this!"

Naruto sniffled and shook his head.

"What made you so sure that I hate you? I couldn't hate you teme. I love you."

He pressed himself against me, wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed me. He brushed against my lips sensually as they moved against mine. I groaned in pleasure as I returned his passionate kiss. He ran his fingers in my raven locks. Our breathing turned heavy as our kisses became sloppy.

The only sounds heard in the room were the sounds of our lips connecting. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, to which I happily complied. His tongue danced with mine, fighting for dominance. Of course, I won. I made him walk backwards until he tripped against his bed. His back made contact with the mattress. I pushed his shirt up until his chest was bare.

Naruto threw his head back in pleasure as I teased the flesh around the buds. I bit my bottom lip, as my body grew hotter from watching the delectable blond writhe in my hold. The flesh beneath my hands became hard and perky. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as I blew on one of his nipples. Naruto whimpered, enjoying the attention I was giving.

"S-Sasuke," He moaned, when I rubbed the bud with my tongue. I stuck my tongue in the small opening of his nipple which made him cry out. I slid a hand down his side, his response amusing me. The feather like touches made him shiver. The bulge in his pants rubbed against my thigh. I fondled it almost sending him over the edge.

I tore of his pants, leaving him only in his orange boxers. Naruto blushed as he shifted uncomfortably. My eyes glazed over and went in for the kill.

"W-Wait, S-Sasuke, be gentle."

Gentle? I looked confused.

"I'm not… I'm not one of your fuck buddies remember," he whispered as he looked away. I pecked his cheek, hugging him close.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just really excited."

Naruto reddened even more as I pushed my arousal against his bare thigh. I rubbed against him as the pleasure built up. The pool in my abdomen threatened to let lose. I took of his remaining clothes and basked in the moment. Naruto lay panting, his legs spread wide. His perky nipples brushed against his shirt that was pulled over his neck. His cute cock flat on his toned stomach, the tip red and leaking. My cock throbbed in my pants which I quickly took off along with my shirt. The contact of our bodies excited me further.

I lifted his hips so his nude butt was in my view. I licked my lips when he blushed, his opening twitching in anticipation. I spread his cheeks looking hungrily at his untouched hole. My tongue buried itself inside the adorable blonde, his cries music to my ears. His walls tightened around my tongue. Naruto covered his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. I rimmed him until I felt he was ready for something else.

I grabbed his dripping cock and began to gently stoke it, the foreskin moving in time with the rubs. My thumb caressed the tip, staining it with precum. Naruto clenched his abdomen until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh… Nngh… Sasuke!"

I laid his hips back down and positioned myself. I looked at him as I pushed forward. His expressions turned painful, his hole stretching wide to accommodate my length. The wet heat made my head feel dizzy with ecstasy.

I impaled myself further, loving the damp warmth I was enveloped with. Naruto's walls involuntarily clenched around the throbbing organ making me hiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he dug his fingernails into my shoulders, shouting in pain. I apologized; wiping the tears threatening to fall from his beautiful face, promising it will get better. He whimpered, hating the feeling of breaking in two.

"N-Naruto you're so... Tight... Ahh..."

"S-Sasuke! Nnn.."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck as I forcefully thrust against him. My cock doing wonders to his inside walls. Naruto held me like a vice as he wrapped his legs around my waist and met with my thrusts. I bit into the juncture of his neck, receiving a pleasured groan to which I licked the wound I had created. The sounds of skin slapping against each other mixed with our cries of passion. My fingers wove in his blonde hair, massaging his scalp in a loving fashion. My breathing became heavy and sweat formed on our bodies. The moonlight shined us as we made love. I quickly found his sweet spot to which he threw his head back in pleasure.

"S-Sasuke! Faster!"

I growled animalistically in his ear as I abused it repeatedly. My thick shaft scraped against his skin, creating a delicious friction. He used his muscles to clench around me every time I withdrew from his wet heat. I playfully glared to which he smirked. I got rid of that smirk by pinching his pink nubs. My glazed eyes hungrily scanned over the angel who was taking great pleasure from my body. I grabbed his neglected cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm we created. I leaned down to take one of his swollen nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. I scraped my teeth against it as I pulled on it. Naruto cried out, loving the affection, he was being given.

The muscles in my abdomen clenched, signaling I was at my limit. I stroked him faster, pulling the foreskin over his mushroom shaped head. I kissed my way up his neck until our lips met once more. The coils in my stomach began to become undone as I moaned and writhed.

"Sasuke! Harder! Ahh I'm coming!"

"Yeah! Naruto! Ahh!"

I complied with his wishes, ramming myself deeper inside of him. My thrusts became sporadic until I buried myself to the hilt. He moaned in my ear as he let himself go. My cum dripped out of his hole when I pulled out. We gasped for air, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. My raven locks were plastered against my face as I kissed his bruised lips. I stared into his eyes, a surge of warmth and happiness filling up my very being. I brushed his sweaty blonde bangs from his face.

"I love you Naruto. I've always had."

Naruto didn't say anything just brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand and gave it a peck.

"I swear," I told him as I pressed my cheek against his bare chest. Naruto smiled and patted my head, holding me in his embrace.

"Hey Sasuke," he whispered, "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto laughed as he cuddled against me. He poked my side and chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"You know, you're a ninja, yet you couldn't even master the art of breaking and entering."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I rolled off of him, grabbing his waist to pull him against me. Naruto looked up at me and traced invincible patterns on my arms.

"I'm cold Sasuke. Warm me up."

"With great pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what'd you think? Maybe it was a little bit of a Meh.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it either way. **

**Oh, and I got some inspiration to write the second chapter of Rain On The Heart, but I'm afraid it won't come out anytime soon. As for The Hunted, does anyone like it? I know it doesn't have the same spiciness as some of my other stories, but it will soon. Remember, if you want a sequel to Lover's Contract, one more review!**


End file.
